vacationjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official TCGS Dum-Dum
Synopsis In this episode a contest is launched to find "The Official TCGS Dum-Dum". Callers and Skypers are urged to tell the story of the dumbest thing they've ever done. Stories include a girl with motion sickness who took a job as an elevator operator, and a girl who shaved her head the same day she got her first period. Special guests were Julie Klausner and Jordan Klepper. The contest winner was James Bradford, a 38 year old gay actor, singer-songwriter and comedian based in Philadelphia. He told the story of stealing his father's credit card at the age of 15 to go on America Online to meet men. There he met a German man with whom he went to a "no-tell motel" and had sex. He discovered two days later that the man was arrested for killing and eating someone. James' prize was that his face was printed on the first ever official The Chris Gethard Show merchandise, a t-shirt the read "Official TCGS Dum-Dum". He was further mailed 288 of these shirts and given the responsibility of how to disseminate them to the public. Viewers were encouraged to post their own "dum-dum stories" on Instagram with the tag #gimmethatdumdumshirt. Bits Appearances Cast Characters Mo Bopper the Show Stopper Callers James Bradford (aka The Official Chris Gethard Show Dum-Dum) Guests Julie Klausner Jordan Klepper Studio audience Production Crew Music The LLC Cayetana Gallery Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1VOWsd7dc8 Quotes Notes James was primarily unable to use the Instagram platform because his account would be locked down for 24 hours after messaging ten strangers within a 24 hour period. He used Twitter instead and picked out the majority of the recipients from there. He was told by production that he literally had carte blanche to do whatever he wanted with the shirts, including sell them. He attempted to do so to raise money for charity, specifically Planned Parenthood and Philly AIDS Thrift, but only raised around $50. Production literally had all of the shirts mailed directly to James' home and also sent him 288 pre-posted mailer envelopes. The envelopes they sent were designed by the Postal Service for mailing of flat documents only, and were restricted to having a width of less than 1/4". Consequently over 50 shirts were mailed back to him as undeliverable, and he had to start stealthily dropping them into postal boxes across Philadelphia where they were less likely to undergo scrutiny before being processed. In addition to mailing them out, James kept approximately 20 shirts to give out to friends. He also gave them out in person at RuPaul's Drag Con NYC, J-Con (an anime convention,) and in person at several of the TCGS meet-ups in Philadelphia and San Francisco. James went on to make a brief appearance in the episode "Technology Will Destroy Us All". He was introduced on air by Chris, and in the final moments guest John Oliver can be seen giving him the booby prize of 100 pounds of rock salt. He can also be seen on camera numerous times in the "Lonely Hearts Lounge" on the episode "The Mating Game". References Where Can I Find This Episode?